


Join Heaven and Earth

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Prototype, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or in plainer terms, Ayaka: Go for the harem end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join Heaven and Earth

Ayaka hadn't thought too much of not knowing where Saber was - he was in the house somewhere - until she passed a doorway and heard muffled groans that sounded like pain. Without thinking of being quiet when her Servant could be in danger, she opened the door, and squeaked in surprise.

Saber and Archer turned their heads simultaneously towards her. After a moment or two, Archer pulled away from, and out of, Saber's body.

"Master." Saber's voice sounded strained, either from embarrassment or what he had just been doing. "I can explain this."

"I'll just take my leave-" Archer started gathering up his clothes, but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. "What now?

"It was your idea, you suffer through this." Saber blushed a little and looked away. "Y-you can put your clothes back on."

Archer shrugged and started arranging himself. He looked over at Ayaka, who still hadn't moved. "Snap your Master out of her shock before you try explaining anything."

She shook her head and answered. "I-I'm okay, I just... what just...?"

Saber cleared his throat. "The simplest explanation for what just happened, is, well..." A quick glance at Archer, who smirked at him. "Hatesex."

"...Hatesex," she echoed. "Oh."

"...Are you angry?" he asked, fidgeting.

"Just... just surprised." She looked down at the ground. "And... kind of disappointed, I think."

He moved to get up from the bed, then remembered that he was still naked and thought better of it. "If it bothers you in any way, it will never happen again-"

"Because I like you, Saber," she added in a near-whisper.

Saber almost stopped breathing. "Could you... say that for me again? I didn't hear you."

"I like you, Saber," she repeated, louder this time. "I like you."

"Should I get a magazine to pass the time?" Archer asked, faking a yawn. Both of them shot him a venomous glare, and he quieted himself.

"...I like you in the same way, but... I never thought you could feel that way about your Servant," Saber continued, as gently as if he hadn't been interrupted. "I can never ask you to love someone who will only disappear."

"I love you, Saber. I can't stop my feelings for you no matter what you say. And if you love me back, then I would rather spend the time I can with you than never know what it would have been like to be with you." Ayaka bit her lip. "And... um... Saber, Archer?"

Archer raised an eyebrow at having been addressed.

"You obviously like me, since you proposed to me. You like Saber enough to sleep with him. Saber likes you enough to sleep with you even if it's hatesex anyway. Saber and I like each other. Since it's easier than trying to kick you out right now... can we..."

Slowly, Archer grinned, and walked to stop directly in front of Ayaka. As Saber stiffened, visibly controlling himself from summoning his sword and slicing him apart, Archer purred, "You have the most wonderful ideas. I accept."

She shivered, but didn't regret her choice as he bent to kiss her.  


* * *

  
Saber treated her with the utmost reverence. His touches were gentle, his kisses soft and plentiful. He murmured, "Master," against her skin and saw to it that she was never without someone focusing on her at any given time, even if it was not always him.

Archer was rougher not out of any malice but out of an understanding that nothing chosen by him would break so easily. Her gasps and moans under the skilled touch of his hands were swallowed by his deep kisses.

She knew nothing of what she was doing, but she ran her hands over the hard lines of their bodies and they liked that and encouraged her in their ways, and she did more of that. It flustered her to touch them more directly, but at least Archer refrained from making fun of her while she adjusted to the idea.

They were rough with each other, unyielding. They kissed hard and bit and left marks.

The last part was her clinging onto Saber as he moved in and out of her, Archer matching his pace with gaze and hands focused on her. Saber hot inside her made her gasp with pleasure, Archer rubbing just above that made her sob with it. Saber could not keep himself from a constant string of moans of names, not always hers. Archer praised them both, often in the same breath.

After she came undone, Ayaka watched the other two finish and tried to catch her breath. Saber drew her close to him.

She smiled softly. "Most wonderful ideas?"

"I have to ask what put that one in your head," Saber replied. "Later."


End file.
